Geek To Rockstar
by BrenToDaBrens
Summary: Ally has it all, popularity, friends, a singing career and the sweetest boyfriend. Austin has none of that, he has glasses, braces and acne. But when Ally's prom date breaks his leg, she makes a deal with Austin, will it all work out in time for prom? Or will Ally be stuck down at the bottom of the popularity chart? Auslly
1. Birthday Blues

Today it was my birthday, my sweet sixteenth birthday. And I couldn't be happier, I was Ally Dawson, the most popular girl in school. I have it all, everything any girl could ever want. Everyday I walked through these halls like I owned them. I could do anything with my best friend Trish by my side. Together we rule the school.

* * *

Trish and I walked trough the hallway of our school, everyone was wishing me happy birthday as I walked past them. I smiled sweetly at them all.

"Are you excited for homeroom Ally? Everyone will be singing to you! Plus everyone will be giving you presents!" Trish giggled excitedly beside me,

"Well considering four eyes shares a birthday with me, I'm not excited at all." I sighed,

"I was trying to avoid that." Trish muttered. We strolled into our classroom. I was seriously hoping my teacher forgets my birthday, so I didn't have to stand next to four eyes. I tried to hide myself behind my Gucci handbag. The bell rung, signifying the start of class. I held my breath as my teacher began to talk.

"Good morning class. Now before we start, there has been a birthday, two birthdays in fact, come up hear Austin and Ally!" Mrs. Lambin smiled,

I sighed again, stepping out of my chair and strutting to the front. Austin shuffled up from his desk, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He came and stood next to me. I looked up at him, disgust evident on my face. If only I was taller, I would have been able to actually _look down_ on him. He turned his head towards me and smiled sheepishly, drool dripping down his face. He whipped it away with his hand. I immediately looked away from him. I glanced back, his eyes were directed to his feet, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Mrs. Lambin noticed the tension and began to speak,

"So, what did you both get for your birthday?"

Austin looked at me, like he wanted me to go first.

"I got a new lamborghini, 10 pairs of the most expensive Gucci heels, a chihuahua, lots of new clothes and the IPhone 10 which won't be out for 2 years." I smiled sweetly at Austin, but it was clear that I ment, _Can you top that?_

 _"_ I got a stereo and some CDS, and a bike." Austin looked down at his feet again as I began to laugh, resulting in the rest of the class erupting in laughter. Mrs. Lambin broke the silence,

"Settle down class. Now sing happy birthday to Austin and Ally."

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday Austin and Ally,

Happy birthday to you." The class sang to us halfheartedly. I began to walk to my seat, which was at the back of the class. I felt someone touch me on the shoulder. Rage erupted like a volcano out of me. I turned around quickly to see Austin.

"What the hell! Four eyes!" I yelled,

"Um... S-Sorry Ally I just, um, happy birthday. I got you something." He handed me a present wrapped up in pink paper. I was speechless, he got me something? I finally spoke,

"Thanks." I said with as little emotion as I could manage. I went and sat down next to Trish. I was beyond confused.

* * *

It was the end of the school day. I wasn't able to concentrate, my mind kept on drifting to the present Austin got me. Should I open it? Or should I chuck it out? Those thoughts raged my mind like a tornado. I soon found myself sitting on the roof, we weren't permitted to go here but it was private.

I grabbed the present out of my bag. I carefully opened the small package. I found a small box, I opened the box, it was a necklace with a treble cleft charm.

"It's beautiful." I sighed to myself. How could he of afforded this? It looked worth at least $200.00. I couldn't help but put the necklace on, it glittered in the light. I never would have thought, Austin Moon, biggest geek in school would have even been bothered to give me, Allyson Dawson, the queen bee of the school, the one always bullying him, this.

* * *

 **Thats a wrap! Thank you for reading. If you notice a similarity to another story called Geek Chic, you are right, I got inspired by this story for the first part.**

 **Brenna**


	2. Stressing the Syllables

**Who else found what Austin did sweet? Cause I did! He is soooo nice! *fangirls* Well on with the story!**

* * *

"Dez, do you think Ally would have like my present?" I asked my red haired friend as we walked home from school.

"Well that depends. Did she throw it out?" Dez asked,

"I don't know, I just hope she didn't, that was all my savings." I sighed, spit flew out my mouth, "Do you think that I have a chance with Ally at all?"

"Well, minus the braces, glasses, lisp and acne yo-"

"Hey that's mean! Even though I know it's true." I sighed, why couldn't I just be normal?

"Sorry man. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah I know. But I just wish I didn't need any of this. My parents don't trust me to get contacts, I still need braces really badly and my lisp just won't go away."

"Austin you'll be okay in the long run. I'm sure of it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Dez smiled goofily and continued to walk along the sidewalk. I follow him along. My phone starts to buzz in my pocket. I read the caller ID, it said unknown.

"Hmm, I wonder who's calling me." I pondered out loud as I pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hi is this Austin?" A familiar voice asked on the other side of the line.

"Yes, Austin speaking." I replied,

"Hey Austin, I'd just like to thank you for the necklace, It's beautiful." Ally told me,

"O-oh that, y-y-yeah no p-problem." I stuttered,

"Bye Four Eyes."

"Bye." Ally hung up the phone. I turned to Dez, "Dude, that was Ally. She just called me! To thank me for the present!"

"Wow. This long run just turned into a very short jog." Dez laughed, we did our hand shake and continued walking. I felt like I was on cloud nine. One step closer to becoming friends with Ally.

We came to Dez's house. I walked to his front door with him before heading towards my house. I knew what was going to come up when I got home, where were my savings? They were going to be mad, very mad with me.

I knocked on the door of my house, my parents must have locked the door again. The door swung open, there stood my parents, looked as mad as I thought they would.

"Austin Monica Moon, wher did all of your savings go?" My dad asked sternly, see? I was right on the money.

"I spent it, big deal."

"You what?! Austin you know that we are going bankrupt and we might be homeless soon? The money you earn could help us so much!" My mum, Mimi, informs me.

"Look I'm sorry, I just spent it on a birthday present!"

"A birthday present? For who?" My dad asks,

"Ally Dawson, it's her birthday today and I got her something, she really likes it." I grinned childishly.

"You mean that rich girl? You seriously wasted your money on her? She already has much more the whole population of Africa!" My dad yells,

"I'm sorry. Okay?" I looked up at my dad, what came next shocked me,

He roughly took of my glasses and punched me in the eye. He threw my glasses back to me. I just layed there for a while, processing what just happened. My dad hit me? Maybe it's just a fluke? He was just mad. What if he hates me? Come on Austin, that's stupid. I heard a voice behind me,

"Austin?" I heard a car door slam and I saw a blurry Ally looking at me, "What happened to you?"

"I tripped... On a log." I lied. I felt her grab my glasses and put them back on my face.

"What log, I don't see a log at all." Ally was obviously smarter than she acted, "Tell me the truth Austin."

I stammered out a sentence, "My dad hit me."

"What?!" Ally looked shocked, "Come on Austin, we're reporting this to the police!" She got up and began to walk towards her new car, I jumped up and followed her.

"No please Ally. He has never done it before and he is just stressed, money problems!" I called after her.

"Pardon? I couldn't understand that last part because of your lisp."

"Oh, um I said he was tthhhh-t-re-thhhh-thed." I tried to sound out the word better, but I must have failed. Because she was looking at me funny.

"Um okay then. I'll let it off this one time. But only because it's our birthday."


	3. Where's Austin?

**Hey there! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I got reviews! And now I'm going to answer a question in a review!** ** _Austin is going to become better looking later in the book!_** **Okay now on with the story.**

The wind blew in my face as I drove to school in my new car. The radio blasted the air with the latest pop songs. The sun was shining and I twirled my hair as I drove past staring boys. I smiled to myself, I was so lucky that I could be this amazing. I parked my car in the parking lot, in my special spot. Which was reserved for me, and me only. I stepped out of my car, showing of my newest pair of Gucci pumps. Everybody looked at me, staring in what I believed was shock. They were just jealous that they couldn't afford it themselves. Turning my head, I saw Trish running up to me.

"Ally don't go inside." She panted, I looked at her confused,

"Why not? I need to go to class you know."

"BECAUSE! Someone on the gossip column saw you with Four Eyes yesterday, after school! And everyone thinks your in love with him!"

"WHAT! They think I-I'm in l-love with _him?_ " I stutter out,

"Yes! And now they all think your a geek too! The only way to get your popularity back is to be extra mean to him, and any other nerd!" TRISH explained with urgency.

"This, this is unbelievable! How could they think that! Austin just got a black eye! He... Um.. Fell over." I steamed, realising that if I mentioned to Trish that Austin was hit by his dad, she would eventually spill the beans and Austin's dad would go to jail, leaving them bankrupt or worse!

"I believe you, and I'll stick by you even if you aren't popular anymore, I'll sacrifice my popularity to be best friends with you." Trish said squezing my hand. I didn't realise it but I was staring at my feet, I looked up at Trish and smiled. Even if I did loose all my popularity, I would still have Trish De La Rosa by my side. I leaned into my car and grabbed out my handbag. I swung it over my shoulder and strolled inside school, holding myself up as confident as ever.

As Trish predicted, kids laughed, they shouted, I ignored them and went straight to my locker and grabbed my books out for first period.

* * *

It was already after lunch and I hadn't seen Austin all day. I was beginning to get worried, what had happened after I left? Had his dad hit him? Did Austin run away? I shook my head, Austin wasn't my concern. Yet still I felt like he was. I saw Dez at his locker, I took this as an opportunity, I jogged over to him.

"Dez, come with me." I pulled his shirt and dragged him into a nearby janitor closet.

"Ally? Uh, what do you want?" He avoided my gaze and stood straighter than a plank of wood.

"I want to know where Austin is!" I asked,

"I don't know where Austin is!" He squeaked. I gave him a cold death stare, he yelped and continued, "OKAY FINE! I know where Austin is! He told me not to tell anyone, especially you!"

"WHAT! Where is he?!" I asked urgently,

"Austin's in... Hospital."

"What?"

"That's all I know, Austin rang me earlier and told me he was on his way to hospital."

"We have to go see him! It's my free period so let's go!"

"No Ally wait!" Dez followed me out of the school and I hopped in Dez's car.

We drove in silence as Dez floored his way to the hospital. As we arrived we jumped out the car and ran inside the hospital.

I ran up to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Austin Moon." The recepionist smiled up at me,

"Ah, are you his girlfriend?" My eyes widened,

"What NO! I'm just concerned!"

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding. He is in room 267."

I stormed away from the desk and into an elevator. Dez followed me in. I pressed 2 on the elevator. The elevator dinged as it opened. I walked out and into the hall. I went down the passageway and looked for Austin's room.

I eventually came across the room he was in and shoved the door open.

"AustinI'msosorryAllywouldn'tlistentome!" Dez panted as he leaned on the door.

Austin sighed then looked at me, his eye was black from when his dad punched him. His leg was in a cast.

"What happened to you!" I asked, ignoring Dez's fast paced comment.

"I jumped out my window." Austin replied, looking deflated.

"What! Why?"

"My dad locked me in my room. He refused to give me food, so he could save money."

"Austin! I think we should call the police!" I retorted,

"NO!" Austin say straight up in his bed, "You can't do that!" Spit flew out of his mouth.

"Why not? He treats you like crap!"

"Because, I love them."

"You love them? They can't even afford to look after you for hells sake!" Austin's eyes began to get teary, he wiped them.

"Your right Ally..." Austin sighed, he began to cry. He took off his glasses and cried into his hands. A pang of gilt shot through me like a bullet. I looked at Dez, he gave me a distasteful look.

"Austin I-"

"Just leave me alone, you two."

And with that, Dez and I left the room, leaving Austin alone with his tears.


End file.
